Une parfaite opposition
by Dissemblables
Summary: Comme quoi, Hakuryuu avait parfois des idées totalement folles, mais pour une fois, il semblerait qu'elles lui permettent de s'approcher de quelqu'un. Attention, fluff !


**Petit blabla :** Bonjouuur ! Alors, encore une fois, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ensuite, je tiens à préciser que vous avez là du gros fluff, mais vraiment. Du fluff partout partout. Les personnages sont un peu ooc, surtout Hakuryuu en fait. Aussi, les reviews font toujours extrêmement plaisir ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et voilà voilà.

* * *

Le vent soufflait sur son visage. Le soleil donnait à sa peau halé un reflet doré, tirant sur l'orangé. Son esprit se remémorait tous ces moments avec lui. Ces magnifiques minutes et heures repassaient dans sa tête, en boucle, en une boucle, en une boucle infinie.

Le premier. Le jour où il l'avait rencontrer. Avant, il ne croyait pas à l'amour, et encore moins au coup de foudre. Mais, après l'avoir vu, il avait compris. Compris qu'il était amoureux, compris qu'il ne pouvait rejeter ce sentiment. Compris qu'il n'était rien fasse à l'amour. Alors, lorsque celui qui l'aimait lui avait demandé si il connaissait un endroit où ils pouvaient tous vivre ensemble, eux et leurs équipes, le métis n'avait hésité un seul instant avant de lui proposer de venir vivre sur l'île qu'il habitait.

Ce fut comma ça que l'île accueillit, en plus des Ancient Dark, l'équipe négative, les Unlimited Shining, l'équipe positive. Et qu'ils partageaient tous ensemble leurs entraînements, repas, et dortoirs.

D'ailleurs, le négatif se trouvait devant le dortoir de son équipe, à savourer la chaleur du lever du soleil sur sa peau. Sur son île, il faisait presque toujours beau, mais, en général trop épuisé par les entraînements ou l'enthousiasme débordant de l'équipe positive, il se levait à la même heure que ses compagnons, c'est à dire après le lever du soleil. Mais cette fois ci, il n'avait pu s'endormir, le visage de son coup de cœur flottant, voletant dans son esprit.

"Si seulement..."

Alors il était sortit, profitant du calme de la nuit pour se ressourcer. En fait, le négatif n'avait pas besoin de dormir, non, il n'en ressentait pas l'envie. Il voulait juste du silence, et une légère brise sur son visage pour le bercer. Heureusement pour lui, l'équipe négative avec laquelle il dormait était d'une nature plutôt calme et posée, alors il pouvait se reposer comme il le voulait, bien que enfermé dans le dortoir, ou plutôt devrait on dire la tente, il n'y avait pas une seule brise de vent, que celle-ci soit fraîche ou chaude.

Mais le soleil, trop vite à son goût, montait de plus en plus haut dans le ciel, montrant ainsi que le temps passait, bien plus vite qu'il ne le souhaitait. Et bientôt, un autre joueur négatif sortit de leur tente. Kai s'asseya, lui aussi en silence, aux cotés de son capitaine. Le bleu regarda un certain temps son ami, se demandant ce qui se passait dans la tête du métis ayant ses grands yeux fermés. Mais il savait que tant que ce dernier n'avait pas envie de se justifier, il ne se justifierait pas. Il se fermerait comme une huître si on essayait de lui faire avouer la vérité, et, à sa connaissance, personne n'avait jamais réussi à le faire. Alors il resta silencieux, et se mit lui aussi à savourer le silence, décidément bien trop rare pour tous les deux.

Silence qui ne dura pas longtemps, car la tente des Unlimited Shining se mit bientôt à résonner de joyeux cris. Cris qui suscitèrent des râlements endormis du coté Ancient Dark. Effectivement, les positifs n'avaient toujours pas compris le sens du mot "calme", ce qui désespérait aux plus haut point les négatifs. Mais ils avaient appris à faire avec, et ça leur apportait une autre définition du mot vivre, une autre façon de le faire, même si des fois, ils trouvaient qu'ils faisaient vraiment trop de bruit. Quelques minutes plus tard, des joueurs sortaient d'un peu partout, se saluant avec plus ou moins d'entrain, suivant les affinités.

\- Shuu! Déjà debout ? Toi qui te lève en dernier!

A entendre tant d'enthousiasme, le dis-Shuu ouvrit ses yeux. Les battement de son cœur s'accélérèrent, ses mains tremblèrent. Heureusement, la couleur mate de sa peau cacha les rougeurs qui étaient apparus sur ses joues.

-Hakuryuu.

Mais Shuu était habitué à ressentir ça en présence du positif en face de lui. Il était devenu totalement amoureux de lui. Totalement fou de lui. Totalement dingue de lui. Et encore, tous ces mots n'étaient rien face à l'étendue de ses sentiments et de ses pensées.

Des qu'il sentait son parfum, ses sens s'agitaient. Ce n'était pas un parfum de riche non, c'était un parfum naturel, "fait maison" comme celui qui le portait s'amusait à le dire. Rien que son odeur suffisait à rendre Shuu dans un état proche d'une transe, il se laissait totalement porté par celui-ci.

Dès qu'il l'entendait, son cœur s'arrêtait. Cette voix, qu'il trouvait si pure, si belle, presque grave, mais toujours si enjouée, lui faisait l'effet d'une belle mélodie d'amour. Mais il reconnaissait aussi ses pas, le bruissement de ses vêtements, pourtant les mêmes que ses coéquipiers. Mais dès qu'il s'agissait de lui, il le reconnaissait. C'était comme si un sixième sens l'avertissait que c'était lui.

Dès qu'il le voyait, tout son être se réveillait. Il était tombé en totale admiration devant lui. Il voulait que ses doigts caressent ses cheveux si blancs et ses mèches violettes. Sa peau si pure, il voulait la toucher, la chouchouter. Il voulait que ses lèvres si fines s'ouvrent pour gémir son nom, s'ouvrent pour l'embrasser. Et ses yeux d'un rouge rubis, il voulait qu'ils deviennent bordeaux sous le désir, il voulait qu'ils pétillent d'amour pour lui.

Une main passa devant ses yeux. Une main qu'il reconnu, pour avoir tant admirés ses si beaux doigts. Sa main. Puis sa voix raisonna, cassant le silence dans lequel était son esprit.

-Shuu ? Je te parle !

-De quoi?

-Je te disais que - enfin au pire on s'en fout. A table, puis, entraînement!

\- Oui, j'arrive, deux minutes.

-Non, maintenant. On y va, et en chantant!

\- En chan -

-Non, je rigole! Mais dépêche toi, on ne va plus avoir à manger!

Avant de pouvoir laisser une chance à Shuu de répliquer, Hakuryuu attrapa sa main et commença à marcher.

* * *

Le positif entraînait le négatif à sa suite, essayant de ne pas être blessé par son manque d'enthousiasme, il savait que c'était sa nature de ne pas se hâter pour les choses qui se passaient en collectivité. Mais au fond de lui, un doute subsistait, une petite phrase qui lui faisait mal : " Et si il ne voulait pas que ce soit toi qui vienne le chercher ? ". Oui, au fond de lui, penser qu'il soit la cause de sa passivité lui faisait mal. Très mal. Il savait pourquoi, et rien que penser à ça lui faisait encore plus mal.

Mais encore une fois, car ce n'était pas la première, ses amis et coéquipiers lui remontèrent le moral, bien qu'ils ne savent pas pourquoi il était légèrement moins joyeux que d'habitude. Le blond avait essayé de ne pas trop penser au " phénomène Shuu ", comme il le surnommait pour lui même. Mais lorsque il le voyait, son moral baissait d'un cran, un tout petit.

* * *

La pénombre s'était abattue sur l'île, et ils étaient à présent tous autour du feux de camp, en train de déguster grillades et gâteaux. Sans oublier les fameux Marshmallows. En effet, depuis que Hakuryuu avait lancé un tonitruant " Marshmallows pour tous le monde ! ", ils en mangeaient tous tous les soirs. Et Hakuryuu essayait désespérément d'en faire manger à Shuu, chaque soir, car ce dernier refusait à chaque fois. Mais ce soir ci, le blond positif était plus que décidé à lui en faire manger, par tous les moyens possible. Pour lui, les Marshmallows, c'est sérieux! A coté d'eux, les autres riaient et discutaient dans une bonne humeur. Les Ancient Dark modéreraient la joie des Unlimited Shinig, pendant que ceux ci animaient leurs discussion, et parfois, des éclats de rires ou de voix crépitaient, tels des flammèches dans un doux âtre.

-Allez Shuu, prend en un !

-Non, Hakuryuu, je t'ai déjà dis que ces truc visqueux n'étaient pas compatibles avec mon estomac.

Hakuryuu abordait une mine de petit chien battu à Shuu, qui mettait un point d'honneur à garder un ton calme. Le positif souffla un grand coup, il savait que son ami était bien plus têtu que lui, qui avait tendance à valser d'une idée à l'autre. D'ailleurs, une nouvelle venait d'apparaître dans son esprit.

-Minaaaaa! On fait un Action ou Vérité ?

A ses mots, tous le monde se retourna vers lui, qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Peu à peu, après le moment de flottement qu'avait engagé sa phrase, les langues se délièrent à nouveau, et tous le monde se leva.

On voyait bien que ces deux équipes étaient plus que cela, on voyait bien qu'elles était une seule et même famille, un seul et même équilibre. Elles se complétaient et s'entraidaient, on pouvait même les qualifier d'un seul et unique écosystème. Tout cela transparaissait dans leurs façon d'être, leur façon de vivre. Ils respiraient l'amitié, il la vivait. Depuis le peu de temps qu'ils étaient tous ensembles, presque aucune dispute n'avait éclaté, et les rares s'étaient soldes par une amitié renforcés, même, dans un cas, transformée. A présent, ils ne pouvaient imaginer vivre sans une personne, chacun avait besoin des autres.  
Là, tous ensembles, désormais assis en un rond, tous mélangés, on aurait put croire qu'ils vivaient ainsi depuis l'éternité. Les conversations qui s'étaient animées s'éteignirent lorsque Hakuryuu revins avec un paquet de carte. Chose qui en surprenait plus d'un. D'ailleurs Shuu en fit la remarque.

-Hakuryuu, pourquoi t'as une espèce de paquet de carte ?  
-C'est les question et les actions !

Ce dernier avait un air d'enfant, avec ses yeux qui brillaient d'excitation. Mais le négatif ne pût retenir un petit glapissement, lorsque qu'une question lui parvint au cerveau.

-Attend, tu veux dire que t'avais déjà tout prévu ?  
-Heu... En fait, oui .

La réponse avait fusé, et le blond se mit a rire devant la tête légèrement, non, totalement ahurie de son ami à la peau mate. Il s'assit à coté de lui, à sa gauche, puis sépara les deux paquets de cartes. On pouvait lire sur l'un "actions", marqué en rouge sur un fond blanc, et sur l'autre "vérités", cette fois écrits en violet pâle sur du noir. Hakuryuu avait crée ses paquets il y a quelques jours, en pensant à Shuu, c'est pourquoi un paquets reprenait son équipe et l'autre celle du négatif.

" Une parfaite opposition.

Et pourtant...

Une parfaite opposition que tout rassemble."

C'était ces pensées qu'il avait eu sur le moment, bien qu'il n'avait pas encore saisi son importance. A présent, cela lui apparaissait clairement. Son regard glissa vers son opposé, et il ne put s'empêcher de détailler une nouvelle fois le profil qui lui était offert. Ses yeux si foncés, qui fixaient les cartes avec appréhension, il adorait plonger dedans. Ils lui faisait penser à un lac d'encre dont on ne verrait pas le fond. Des yeux qui en avaient trop vu, pourrait-on dire. Mais il aimait aussi son visage enfantin, qui était toujours serein et réconfortant. Bien sur, il avait vu son expression lorsqu'il était en colère, mais il la trouvait magnifiquement... sauvage, c'est le mot. En fait, il pourrait rester des heures à le détailler. Mais les cris de ses coéquipiers recentrèrent son attention sur le jeu, qui finit par débuter, une demi heure après son annonce, par le gardien négatif, Hebino, qui demanda à Saki de choisir. Ce dernier prit "action", car à priori, " si le premier ne le faisait pas, personne ne le ferrait " . Le négatif, qui avait une expression neutre, ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'action, ce qui tira une grimace à Saki.

\- Dis Hakuryuu, t'aurai pas un peu abusé pour les actions?

-Moi, abusé ? Jamais !

A ses mots, tous le monde le charria, car ils savaient bien qu'il avait menti. Même Shuu se mit à rire, d'un rire cristallin qui sonnait comme une fontaine aux oreilles de son voisin. Par ce que en effet, le positif avait toujours tendance à tout exagérer, et il le savait. Mais ne voulant jamais perdre la face, il se mettait à démentir avec fougue, ce qui avait pour résultat de faire rire ses camarades. Mais là, ils attendaient tous l'action avec impatience. Ils arrêtèrent donc bien vite pour se regarder le gardien, qui secoua la tête et lut le papier.

-Met toi torse-nu et finit le jeu avec de la chantilly sur le ventre.

Lorsque Hebino eut finit sa phrase, Saki regarda Hakuryuu avec des gros yeux. Ce dernier ne put retenir son rire, qui éclata juste après quelques instants, sous le regard amusé de ses camarades. Mais il se ressaisit rapidement, et, avec une tête d'ange, il questionna son ami, qui n'avait cesser de le regarder, amusé, mais aussi, dégoûté.

-Un problème Saki?

-J'ai pas de chantilly.

Le-dit Saki avait décidé de prendre le jeu à la rigolade, et haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent en fermant les yeux à la fin de sa phrase. Air indifférent qui ne resta pas un instant de plus sur sa peau légèrement bronzé, car un projectile gris l'atteignit en plein milieu de la figure.

-Aie!

-Maintenant, tu as de la chantilly.

Avec un regard de tueur en direction de son capitaine, le défenseur retira son débardeur blanc. Quelques joueurs poussait des sifflements, pendant que ce dernier mettait un point de chantilly au dessus de son nombril. Mais le blond ne s'amusait pas de ce spectacle. Il préférait observer la personne à ses cotés, comme d'habitude. Il lui jetais d'ailleurs des coups d'œils discrets, mais il essayait de garder son attention sur son coéquipier, bien que cela soit difficile. Mais il eut raison d'avoir essayer.

-T'abuse Hakuryuu, il fait pas chaud !

-M'en fous !

En disant cela, le blond fit un clin d'œil à son joueur, qui le mitrailla une nouvel fois du regard. Mais quelque chose le dérangeait, plus que le regard noir de son amis. Il sentait sur lui le regard de Shuu. Il sentait son regard, et il sentait également que celui-ci ne le lâchait pas. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir dessus, car lorsqu'il vit le sourire narquois qui fleurissait sur les lèvres de son ami, il oublia son " phénomène " et se concentra sur son coéquipier, car sa tête ne présageait rien de bon.

-Tiens, a propos, Cap'taine, action ou vérité?

"Merde."

La peau pâle d'Hakuryuu devint, en un instant, carrément blanche. Comme une personne qui vient de mordre dans un fruit aigre, il fit une grimace, se repassant la question dans la tête.

"Putain, je fais quoi là moi. Il m'as eu, le con. Action ? Ou vérité ? J'ai mis que des trucs supers embarrassants en vérité. Alors action. Y'a quoi ? Une chance sur, combien il y a de cartes euh... ah oui, vingt-cinq. Une chance sur vingt-cinq que je tombe sur "embrasse quelqu'un". Je crois que c'était ça que j'avais écrit, ou un truc dans le genre. Action."

-Action.

-Ça marche!

L'attaquant se retenait de se tordre les mains pendant que Saki prenait avec délectation et lenteur une carte. Il essayait de se raisonner, après tous, il n'avait aucune chance de tomber sur la mauvaise carte.

-Ah Ah! Embrasse la personne à ta droite.

Bug.

Bug.

Bug.

Comment dire. Hakuryuu était en panne totale, il ne voulait pas y croire. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'il avait été capable d'écrire ça. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'il avait été stupide pour se mettre à la gauche de celui qu'il aimait. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'il avait oublié ça. Il voulait juste remonter le temps, et choisir vérité.

"Re-merde."

Il semblait que les neurones du blond s'étaient remises en marche. Il se tourna vers Shuu, qui le regardait avec un air ahuri, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Ce qui, d'après le positif, et il en était totalement conscient, lui donnait un air " adorablement mignon mais tellement excitant ". Inconsciemment, sa langue vint humidifier sa lèvre supérieur, et il déglutit difficilement. Ses yeux faisaient des allers-retours entre le regard et les lèvres du négatif, puis, finalement, après avoir regarder une dernière fois avec délice sa bouche, ses yeux remontèrent pour s'encrer dans ceux noir de désir du métis.

Bug.

"De désir ? Ses yeux sont noir de ... désir ? Se pourrait-il que... Se pourrait t-il qu'il..."

Du regard, Hakuryuu interrogea le positif, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Ce dernier ne répondit pas, mais son regard se mit à pétiller. Tout cela faisait un beau mélange, et le positif le pensait sincèrement. Car quand la personne que vous aimez vous regarde avec tant de désir, avec tant d'étincelles, avec tant de sensualité, ne peut on pas seulement s'incliner?

"Oui, je ne peux que faire ça."

Doucement, il approcha sa tête. Leurs souffles se mélangeait, se rencontraient, s'enroulaient. Le silence s'était fait autour d'eux, d'ailleurs, ils avaient oubliés leurs amis autours d'eux. Ils n'étaient plus qu'eux. Plus qu'eux deux. L'ombre et la lumière. Le Yin et le Yang. Le jour et la nuit. Le positif et le négatif. Mut par une envie incroyable, le visage d'Hakuryuu s'approcha plus près. Encore plus près, toujours plus près. La respiration de Shuu s'était brusquement accélérée, le blond lui faisait tant d'effets, c'en était presque inconcevable.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent délicatement. Explosions. Des frissons les parcoururent, tandis que les mains de Hakuryuu se mirent à trembler. Juste parce que elles s'étaient frôlées. Avide de cette sensation, ce fut cette fois, le métis qui frôla les lèvres du blanc. Nouvelles explosions. Leurs torses se touchaient par moments, leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent. Une chaleur naissait dans leurs corps quand un contact se créait entre eux, une chaleur bienfaisante, si agréable que le blond brisa l'écart de leurs visages. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, se mouvèrent entre elles, et lorsque le métis demanda accès à la bouche de son ami, celui-ci l'ouvrit immédiatement, et leurs langues se mirent à jouer ensemble, d'un ballet envoûtant, d'un ballet déroutant. Ils ne cherchaient pas à contrôler l'un l'autre, ils voulaient juste continuer à ressentir ses sensations.

A travers ce baiser, ils découvraient tous ce qu'ils ne s'avouaient pas, tous ce qu'ils ressentaient.

-Okay okay okay, c'est bon, on veut pas du reste!

Lorsqu'ils entendirent une voix, leur baiser se rompit. Mais ce ne fut pas brutal non, ce fut doux, alors qu'Hakuryuu gardait la lèvre inférieur de Shuu en otage entre ses dents. Il la lâcha après un court laps de temps, et ouvrit les yeux. Son regard croisa celui-ci de son métis, et, par seul ce biais, ils se firent passer tous leurs sentiments, tous ce qu'ils avaient découvert dans se baiser. Par ce regard, Shuu avoua à Hakuryuu qu'il l'aimait, et Hakuryuu répondit à Shuu que c'était réciproque. Un sourire fin éclairait leurs visages, tandis qu'ils reprenaient une position normale, bien que leurs doigts ne se démêlèrent pas.

-Bon... Suivant ?


End file.
